Rain
by fanwriter66
Summary: Seddie! One-shot. T- just in case.


**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY**

She was looking outside the window, staring at the raindrops beating down steadily. Even though Seattle can get pretty gloomy with this weather, Sam had always loved the rain. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, sighing slightly. She looked over at her favorite little nub, messing around with something on the computer. Well, she couldn't really call him little any longer. He had grown a lot since she first met him. His hair was less nerdy, he was taller than her now- he even had some sort of muscle! Even though he could be pretty geeky, Sam loved her Freddork. She meant as a friend. Not _love_ love. But like. As a friend. Sam shook her head and once again leaned against the window.

He was setting up techno stuff for iCarly. Carly was on a date right now, but he and Sam decided to wait in the studio for her. **Sam**. He looked up at the girl with the mane of blonde hair and he gasped. She was gazing out the window, staring thoughtfully at the rain, however with the dark background against her; she seemed to almost… glow. He continued to gaze upon her until she felt his eyes boring into the back of her head and she turned around.

"What are you looking at Fredworm?"

Freddie just shook his head and looked back down at his computer, trying to focus back on the task at hand. He heard Sam getting off the beanbag and coming to his side. However, he was taken by surprise when she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and out the Shay's apartment and then to the lobby.

"Sam!" he sputtered. "What are you doing?"

She looked over at him, grinning excitedly. Then she continued to drag him out into the rain.

"SAM!" Freddie resisted her pull.

Sam looked over at him with a smug smirk. "What? You afraid you'll catch a cold? Don't worry, I'm sure you're insane mother will be all over you when you come back inside wet."

Freddie narrowed his eyes and then dragged _her_ out.

Sam laughed and spun around, her arms splayed out and she opened her mouth to welcome in the raindrops. Freddie stared at her in admiration as she spun out of control. Suddenly she ran smack into him and he managed to steady them so they didn't fall down.

But they were so close. He could feel her warm breath compared to the chilly wind and rain. They stood there for a moment, just inches apart. It was good that she was there to steady him because being this close to her was intoxicating. Even though it was only a moment, it felt like they had been in that position for several minutes.

Sam wanted to stomp his foot, smack him- something! But she found that she couldn't look away from those brown eyes. His breath landing on her skin almost made her dizzy. And suddenly she realized that what she really wanted to do was bring her lips to his and stay like that forever. She didn't realize that she was unconsciously gravitating closer and closer to him.

He watched her in awe as she leaned towards him. He knew he should stop her. That it would be a good time to get back at her for everything she had ever done to him. But he didn't want to. He had to admit it to himself that he really wanted this. He had wanted this for a long time. So when Sam abruptly stopped, finally aware of how close she was getting to him, he leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her full on the lips.

The kiss was tentative at first- both of them unsure of what to do, or even if they should be doing this. But then it grew deeper so that Sam was grabbing the side of his face with one hand and put the other hand on his arm. His arms were still holding her back, but now he was rubbing it with his hands.

Suddenly Sam pulled away, breathless and scared. She looked down, but didn't move from their position. When she quickly glanced up and saw his face, she couldn't help but pull him closer to her pressing her lips against his and they backed into the wall of the Bushwell Plaza. Her hands were on his face, raking through his hair, pulling at his neck- all over as she pushed her tongue in his mouth and fought with him- just like normal, except without using words.

They rolled so that Sam was against the wall. Freddie put one hand behind her head and the other still at her back, trying to pull her closer to him. As they continued kissing passionately, they failed to notice one Carly Shay walking up to her home, disappointed about her dud of a date. She stopped short in her tracks at the sight of her two best friends together and smiled to herself thinking, "Finally."


End file.
